


i see myself in you

by guratanmatahari



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of innuendos in the end lol, another fluff, yes you hear me i'm a fluff master
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: seungyoun is sick and sejin is taking care of him.set in the (unexpected) holiday!au
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	i see myself in you

**Author's Note:**

> aku beneran lagi kangen banget sama unexpected holiday dan lagi kangen nulisin younjin jadi... here it is. the final product. please bear in mind that this was written spontaneously so i reckon there will be some error disana sini. but nevertheless, please enjoy this one!

sejin hanya menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian mendecak sebal begitu dia mendapati seungyoun _nggak ada_ di kamar tidur mereka berdua. padahal sejin baru meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu buat sup tahu dan kacang kedelai (makanan favoritnya seungyoun, persiapan buat sarapannya besok) di dapur, begitu dia kembali, _seungyounnya malah nggak ada._ sejin kemudian melangkah cepat menuju kamar tidur tamu yang sekarang merangkap menjadi _studio rekaman_ _seungyoun_. begitu pintunya digeser, sejin berdecak kembali. _tuh kan, beneran orangnya ada disini_. 

dengan suasana lampu yang remang-remang, seungyoun tampak serius di depan monitor komputernya, sesekali mengklik mouse yang ada di tangan kanannya. kalau dari jauh, mungkin keliatannya seungyoun sehat-sehat aja. tapi nyatanya, _sebenarnya badan seungyoun agak panas malam itu._ belum lagi matanya agak sayu dan suaranya agak serak, akibat flu yang sedang dideritanya. sejin kemudian menghampiri seungyoun dengan ekspresi kesal.

" _seungyoun evan cho,_ " kalau sejin udah memanggil seungyoun dengan _nama lengkapnya_ , berarti sejin beneran lagi _ngambek atau kesal sama seungyoun._

seungyoun langsung menoleh apologetik ke arah sejin, "hehe," kekehnya. _hehe doang lagi_ , gerutu sejin dalam hatinya.

"youn kenapa sih nurut sama aku tuh _susah banget_ , kamu tuh lagi sakit harusnya kamu _tiduran,_ bukannya malah kesiniiiii," rengek sejin lagi sambil menarik lengan sweater seungyoun yang kebesaran. _nyebelin deh seungyoun, susah banget dibilangin_.

"iya bentar doang ini aku lagi mixing lagunya sebelum dikirim. nanggung soalnya, sejin,"

"ya kan tapi lagunya nggak harus dikirim besok, masih tiga hari lagi," rutuk sejin lagi. seungyoun memang sedang ada proyek pembuatan lagu untuk salah satu grup idola di korea selatan, karena alasan itu juga lah dia sesegera mungkin meninggalkan new york untuk kembali ke seoul supaya lebih gampang bertemu dengan perusahaan serta member para grup idola tersebut, walaupun sebenarnya, _alasan utamanya bukan itu. seungyoun kangen aja sama sejin,_ udah seminggu mereka nggak ketemu karena sejin memang pulang ke seoul lebih cepat dari seungyoun. lucu, pikir seungyoun, bagaimana setelah menikah, mereka malah makin _mudah merindukan presensi satu sama lainnya_. kirain sehabis nikah malah lebih mudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh meski cuma sementara, _yang ada malah seungyoun jadi makin manja sama sejin, dan juga sebaliknya._

"oke oke, tuh udah selesai ya mixingnya tuh, liat kan," kata seungyoun dengan suara seraknya, sambil menunjuk ke layar monitornya kemudian menoleh ke sejin, maksudnya supaya sejin bisa melihat juga kalau _seungyoun udah selesai mixing lagunya_. sejin cuma mendongak melihat layar monitor tersebut, kemudian melipat tangannya,

"oke, sekarang ke kamar ya. minum obat terus rebahan," celetuk sejin dengan nada memperingatkan. butuh beberapa detik untuk seungyoun sadar bahwa sejin nggak bergeming sama sekali dari posisi berdirinya, _oh_.

"kamu jalan dulu, baru aku ikutin kamu dari belakang," lanjut sejin. _galak banget emang suaminya satu ini kalau urusan mengurus seungyoun yang sedang sakit_ , pikir seungyoun. seungyoun cuma menghela napasnya kemudian berdiri dan melangkah gontai (mau nggak mau, dia mengakui bahwa badannya beneran lemas sekarang) menuju ke kamar tidur, diikuti dengan sejin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

sesampainya di kamar, seungyoun langsung terduduk lemas di sisi pinggir kasur, tangannya ditengadahkan guna menerima tablet obat yang diberikan sama sejin,

"kamu tuh, kalo lagi sakit jangan _ngeyel_ kenapa. kalo kamu yang sakit kan aku juga yang kelabakan dan khawatir," gerutu sejin, yang kemudian memberikan segelas air hangat ke seungyoun. ditelannya kuat-kuat tablet obat tersebut oleh seungyoun, _pahit_ , sekarang baru terasa nggak enaknya seungyoun jadi orang sakit.

" _iya iya, maaf ya, sorry_ ," ujar seungyoun sambil mengusap hidungnya kemudian menarik napasnya guna menahan pileknya. sejin cuma mengangguk kemudian mengambil kembali gelas seungyoun untuk ditaruh di atas meja televisi yang ada di kamar mereka berdua. seungyoun kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, sambil melihat punggung sejin yang membelakanginya, matanya terpejam, _berat banget deh rasanya buat melek doang._

"kita nggak jadi ketemuan sama jinhyuk wooseok dan jinwoo dong?" tanya seungyoun lirih, sejin cuma menggelengkan kepalanya,

"nggak jadi, kan kamu lagi flu. riskan juga kalo mereka kesini aku takut jinwoo ketularan. aku bilang sama mereka minggu depan aja kesini, hopefully kamu udah sembuh minggu depan," jawab sejin selengkap-lengkapnya, dan seungyoun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"maaf ya, jadi ngerepotin kamu deh," ucap seungyoun dengan nada rasa bersalah, sejin hanya membalikkan badannya lalu menghampiri seungyoun. diusapnya pipi seungyoun pelan, _sejin jadi merasa bersalah juga kan, karena tadi udah galak sama seungyoun._

"nggak pernah aku ngerasa direpotin sama kamu seungyoun, tapi please _nurut ya sama aku,_ kalau nurut kan pasti ntar sembuhnya lebih cepet," ucap sejin lembut sambil terus mengusap pipi seungyoun. belum sempat seungyoun mengangguk, tiba-tiba sejin mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi ketukan pintu, kemungkinan besar bunyinya datang dari pintu gerbang utama rumahnya.

"siapa deh malem-malem kesini," gumam seungyoun heran, tapi sejin malah membulatkan matanya, seakan dia baru mengingat sesuatu,

" _oh, aku tau siapa!_ bentar ya seungyoun," dan sejin langsung melangkah cepat, lebih tepatnya berlari keluar dari kamar mereka berdua, membuat seungyoun menaikkan alisnya karena heran. nggak sampai lima menit, sejin kembali ke kamar mereka berdua sambil menggopoh _kardus yang entah apa isinya, tapi tingginya nyaris sama dengan tinggi sejin_. spontan seungyoun langsung berdiri dari kasur dan membantu sejin dalam menggopoh kardus tersebut, _agak berat memang, apa isinya, sih?_

"kamu beli apaan, sih," tanya seungyoun sambil membantu sejin menaruh kardus panjang tersebut di atas lantai, sejin cuma tersenyum sambil mengelap keringatnya,

" _cermin_ ,"

"hah?"

"iya _cermin full body_ , gitu. kamu nyadar nggak sih di rumah yang _ini_ tuh kita nggak punya cermin besar gitu. ini second gitu, youn. aku beli langsung dari pemilik sebelumnya," seungyoun hanya mengangguk paham. iya juga sih, mungkin karena rumah yang di seoul udah mulai jarang ditempati mereka berdua dibanding _ketiga rumah mereka yang tersebar di tiga kota lainnya_ , mereka juga nggak sadar bahwa di rumah hanok ini nggak ada cermin besar full body seperti yang sejin beli ini. padahal, cermin full body adalah furnitur yang bisa dibilang esensial buat mereka berdua, utamanya karena sejin masih sering menjahit dan membongkar baju-bajunya sendiri, jadi dia lebih suka berkaca full dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. atau ya, _biasanya dipakai buat hal-hal lain, kalau dua-duanya lagi sama-sama ingin main dengan posisi baru_ ( _tau lah ya maksudnya apa)._

"terus ngirimnya malem-malem tuh kenapa?"

"orangnya baru bisa malem-malem ngirimnya, ya udah aku iyain aja," jawab sejin santai sambil membuka kardus tersebut, sekarang tinggal perkara pasang kaki cerminnya aja.

"mau aku bantuin, nggak?" tanya seungyoun, menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu sejin walau harusnya, _bongkar pasang cermin kayak gini sih gampang banget buat sejin_. 

"nggak usah, aku bisa kok," serunya sambil mengeluarkan kotak perkakas kecilnya yang selalu ditaruh di dalam laci meja televisi kamar mereka.

benar aja, nggak sampai lima belas menit, _cermin itu udah berdiri kokoh di samping meja televisi,_ tepat di depan sisi kasur dimana seungyoun sedang berbaring. seungyoun akhirnya bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil mengamati cermin itu dan tertawa. pantes aja sejin pengen banget beli cermin ini, sisi cerminnya terbuat dari kayu, dan warnanya senada dengan warna serta interior rumah hanok ini. emang deh sejin, _nemu aja lagi cermin kayak gini_.

"yeay, tuh kan! cocok banget nggak sih ditaro disini, seneng deh," ucap sejin riang sambil kini berkaca di depan cermin tersebut, membuat seungyoun tertawa tergelak melihat tingkah suaminya.

"foto depan cerminnya dong, _biar kayak ootd ootd gitu_ ," goda seungyoun pada sejin, yang sejin sambut dengan erangan karena malu, _tau aja lagi seungyoun kalau biasanya sejin suka iseng mengambil foto dirinya sendiri di depan cermin besar_.

"bentar aku ambil hp dulu," dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di dalam kantung celana piyamanya, kemudian sejin menoleh ke arah seungyoun. seungyoun, yang masih duduk di atas tepi kasur, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan telapak tangannya,

" _sini_ ," lirih seungyoun pelan. dengan malu-malu sejin kemudian duduk di atas paha seungyoun, kakinya dilebarkan kemudian mengapit kedua sisi paha seungyoun dan tangan kanannya melingkar di leher seungyoun, utamanya supaya _sejin nggak jatuh dari pangkuan seungyoun._ dipeluknya pinggang sejin erat oleh seungyoun, dan sejin kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan cermin.

mereka cuma mengambil foto beberapa kali, sambil sesekali, di sela-sela pengambilan swafoto di depan cermin tersebut, _seungyoun mencium leher sejin,_ membuat sejin geli karenanya,

"geliiii," seru sejin manja, seungyoun hanya tertawa aja sambil menempelkan keningnya di antara ceruk leher sejin. harusnya sejin yang merasa hangat karena suhu tubuh seungyoun yang masih panas, tapi sebaliknya, malah _seungyoun yang merasa hangat ada di dekapan sejin_.

puas berfoto, pandangan mereka akhirnya tertuju pada layar ponsel sejin, sambil melihat-lihat foto mereka sendiri,

" _itu cincin berkilau banget kayaknya, ya_ ," goda seungyoun sambil memperbesar salah satu foto yang sedang dilihat berdua, diperbesar ke arah jari manis sejin yang tersemat cincin konstelasi bintang pemberian seungyoun. spontan sejin menyipitkan matanya kemudian mencubit pipi seungyoun, _nggak sakit sih untungnya_ , cuma cubit-cubit gemes aja.

" _we looked happy in these pictures_ ," ucap sejin sambil menggeser layar ponselnya dengan jarinya yang masih bebas,

" _how can i not be happy, sejin, of course we looked happy. i am happy_ ," lirih seungyoun pelan sambil menatap sejin dalam-dalam, sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang ke suaminya itu.

sejin juga tersenyum sama manisnya, pelan-pelan diusapnya rambut seungyoun oleh sejin, _seungyoun selalu suka diusap kayak gini sama sejin_ ,

"kenapa ya," lanjut seungyoun,

"tiap liat mata kamu tuh aku berasa tenang banget tau, nggak? kayak, mata kamu bening banget. _i can always see a reflection of myself on you and i don't mind if i get drown in them_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi, membuat sejin tertawa kecil. sejin nggak bisa lihat dirinya sendiri sekarang, karena dia masih menatap seungyoun, tapi dia tau banget wajahnya merona sekarang. merona karena bahagia dan geli mendengar gombalan seungyoun.

"kamu tuh ya, _lagi demam gini masih bisa ya ngegombal,_ " seungyoun hanya terkekeh,

" _sakit tuh musibah sejin, tapi kalo ngegombalin kamu wajib_ ," canda seungyoun dengan suara seraknya, membuat sejin tergelak mendengar ucapannya. dibiarkannya sejin tertawa sampai puas, sampai akhirnya sejin terdiam kembali. seungyoun menatap sejin dalam-dalam,

"but seriously, _thank you my love,_ for everything. i truly mean it," ucap seungyoun dengan nada sangat serius dan atentif, senyumnya tipis. _bohong kalau dada sejin nggak terasa penuh mendengar kalimat seungyoun barusan._ hubungan mereka memang selalu dipenuhi dengan kata _terima kasih_ dan _sama-sama_ , dua kata yang sangat simpel, tapi begitu besar arti dan maknanya buat mereka berdua. karena sesungguhnya, dua-duanya sama-sama bersyukur udah dipertemukan satu sama lainnya. maka rasanya, nggak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk dilontarkan selain kata _terima kasih_ karena udah sama-sama saling menyayangi dan mengasihi.

sejin akhirnya merunduk guna ingin mencium bibir seungyoun, tapi ditahan bibirnya oleh telapak tangan seungyoun,

" _aku lagi demam, nanti kamu ketularan_ ," ucap seungyoun, yang malah dijawab dengan rengekan sejin,

"nggak papa, _kan cuma ciuman aja_ ," pada akhirnya, _seungyoun menyerah_. dibiarkannya bibir sejin menempel di atas bibirnya, dan tentu aja keduanya tersenyum. tautan bibir mereka berlangsung cukup lama, paling nggak sampai akhirnya sejin membiarkan lidah seungyoun masuk dengan perlahan, mencoba meraih seluruh sudut dalam rongga mulutnya dengan lidah seungyoun yang panas. sejin terus mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di tengkuk leher seungyoun, sementara seungyoun mengusap punggung sejin perlahan.

" _seungyoun,_ " panggil sejin lirih usai berciuman, matanya terlihat sayu sambil menatap seungyoun dalam-dalam,

"iya?" tanya seungyoun atentif, masih mengusap punggung sejin. kemudian, sejin malah menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga seungyoun,

" _pengen,_ " rengek sejin, dan seungyoun langsung melotot nggak percaya, kemudian tertawa. _bener-bener deh sejin, bisa-bisanya lagi dia naiknya sekarang_ ,

" _sejin, harus banget sekarang?"_ bukan apa-apa, bukannya seungyoun nggak mau (ya nggak mungkin juga nggak mau, _mau banget malah_ ), tapi masalahnya, seungyoun cuma nggak mau sejin tertular flu yang sedang dideritanya aja.

" _pleaaaase,_ " rengek sejin lagi, yang masih dalam posisi dipangku seungyoun, sambil menggesek selangkangannya yang (sialnya) tepat di tengah selangkangan seungyoun. _yah udah deh ini seungyoun sih nggak bakal bisa nolak_. pada akhirnya, dengan sisa kewarasan seungyoun, kedua telapak tangan seungyoun masuk ke dalam kemeja piyama sejin, tangannya yang hangat kini bersentuhan dengan kulit punggung sejin,

" _kalo kamu besok ikutan demam aku nggak tanggung ya,"_ ucap seungyoun memperingatkan, yang malah dibalas dengan sejin kembali mencium bibirnya, kali ini lebih keras.

maka malam itu mereka saling mencinta satu sama lainnya, saling menanggalkan pakaian satu sama lainnya sehingga kulit panas seungyoun menyentuh kulit sejin lekat-lekat, lengkap dengan lolongan nama satu sama lainnya setelah mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya.

_besoknya, sejin beneran demam, dan kali ini gantian seungyoun yang pusing mengurusnya._


End file.
